ORGY 13 RANDOMNESS!
by StayAlive
Summary: Completely random stories about Organization 13. If you need to read something to make you laugh read this! I accept ideas for future ideas. R R Rated T for swearing and yaoi.
1. The Answering Machine Incident

AD: Hey, everyone! It's me again. I just had a random idea to write this. I was in a comical mood. I'll be looking for you guys' idea. Thanks! Review please!

Disclaimer: I. Do Not. Own. Kingdom Hearts! Or the ideas I got this from: OrgyLIX. THEY ROCK!

**ORGY 13 RANDOMNESS!**

Chapter One

The Answering Machine Incident

**Xemnas: **You have reached the Superior's answering machine. I am not here at the moment…or your caller ID came up and I just don't want to talk to you. Leave a message.

…

Now what do I do? Is that it?

**Saix: **I think so, Sir.

**Xemnas: **Ahh, Saix, so nice of you to visit.

**Saix: **I've been here for ten minutes, Sir.

**Xemnas: **I see…Are you ready to finish last night

**Saix: **…Are you still holding down that button?

**Xemnas: **Yes.

BEEP!

**Xigbar: **Superior dude! Uhmm, something's wrong with the gravity on the second floor, well my floor really …but don't worry! I'll find a way to reverse it…I think…I wish I paid more attention in Physics class…

BEEP!

**Vexen: **Uhh, heheh, don't bother me…or come down into the lab. I am running extremely dangerous experiments at the moment. Heheheh, it'll be a scientific moment!

**Zexion: **Vexen…something's happening with the mixture.

**Vexen: **Oh yes, Zexion is with me.

**Zexion: **Why are we doing this again..?

**Vexen: **We are doing this…for SCIENCE!

**Zexion: **Right…

BEEP!

**Xemnas: **Hello, Self. I am calling you from the past. You will receive this message in the future. That's kind of neat, isn't it?

BEEP!

**Axel: **Heheh, hello, this is Mario, from the, uhh, pizza place from down the street. Yeah, that's right! Heeheehee.

**Roxas: **You are _not _calling him right now, Axel.

**Axel: **Well, I'm kinda bored right now, Roxas.

**Roxas: **Are you still talking to him right now?

**Axel: **Aww, Damnit, Roxas! You messed it up.

**Roxas: **Real smart, Axel.

BEEP!

**Xaldin: **Superior, I went to water Marluxia's garden like you told me to do…I wouldn't go down there if I were you. He's not on his mission. He's with Larxene… *long sigh* Yeah… There's also pie in the kitchen.

BEEP!

**Luxord: **I just wanted to let you know that there are some strange…blobbish things roaming around the castle. I don't know why I even bother reporting this…you never actually do anything in these situations anyway…can I erase my message?

BEEP!

**Vexen: **Err, the experiment went terribly wrong. Uhh, don't be alarmed if you find blobs around the castle.

**Zexion: **Vexen, what the hell is that thing?!

**Vexen: **It's only Nicolas…he's just…mutated?

**Zexion: **Mice don't do that, mice don't do that!

**Vexen: **Oh, you little wuss. Haven't you seen mutated mice multiply before?

**Zexion: **No!

BEEP!

**Larxene: **XEMNAS! My room is _floating_! My bed is in the _air_. Fix it…NOW!

BEEP!

**Xigbar: **Superior dude! Uhhh, I accidentally made floors twelve and nine loose gravity…so…ummm, I'll fix it, I swear! Ugh, I just wanted to walk on the ceiling!

BEEP!

**Demyx: **Superior, uhh, I really don't know how to tell you this, but something happened to my room…I'm walking on the ceiling. That's not natural! Is it? Ummm, *sniff* I wanna go home!

BEEP!

**Marluxia: **I require more room for my precious flowers. Well, that and for Larxene. It would be nice for my room to be bigger too…

BEEP!

**Zexion: **Xemnas, I'm trapped in the corner of the lab and there are giant mutated mice everywhere! Send help!

BEEP!

**Diz: **Hello, Xemnas, I'm just calling you to let you know that I have kidnapped one of your little members. Roxas, in fact.

**Roxas: **Uhh, could you leave my room?

**Diz: **Shh, I'm making the demands. But I will give him back for some technology equipment and control over you Nobodies and the castle. If not, I can always just throw him over the bridge we're standing on.

**Roxas: **We're sitting in my room.

**Diz: **That's nice, little boy. I'm kind of busy at the moment.

**Roxas: **Yeah, talking to an answering machine.

BEEP!

**Vexen: **Ahem, do not let the mutated mice touch fire. Uhh, heheh, warn the others…QUICKLY, damnit!

BEEP!

**Larxene: **My hair…My hair, damnit…MY PERFECT BEAUTIFUL HAIR! Someone is going to _DIE _for this! Mark my words, _Xemnas_; one of your precious Nobodies is going to _**DIE**_!

BEEP!

**Roxas: **Uhhh, Superior? Larxene is storming around the castle yelling about how someone messed up her hair. Heheh, it does look funny since it's standing up and everything, but she kinda injured Diz and just…left. Just thought I'd let you know. Umm, bye.

BEEP!

**Demyx: **So, uhh, Larxenecameintomyroomyellingaboutherherthenshesawthattherewasno gravityinmyroomandsheblamedmeforherhairandchasedmeintothekitchen wheretherewasthisgiantmonsterandAxelsetitonfireandandandandand

BEEP!

**Xigbar: **Ooops, sorry!

BEEP!

**Luxord: **Alright, don't worry about the messes today, Superior. I took things into my own hands and turned time back around. *shiver* You do _not _want to know what happened. The castle exploded with giant disgusting _things _crawling everywhere. It _was _a little funny, Zexion was crying and Larxene was screaming something like 'That's what we get for messing up her hair'. Unfortunately, Marluxia was chasing Larxene trying to fix her hair…_naked_. Quite a lot actually. It ruined my evening. Anyway, time has been set before the catastrophe began. And I've stolen that…_mouse _thing. Ugh, I think I'll drop it in Wonderland. Also, you might want to change that answering machine message…it's a little…well, just change would you?

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

_NO NEW MESSAGES_

**Xemnas: **Oh my…

**Saix: **What is it, Sir?

**Xemnas: **I can not believe my past self just said 'hi' to me! It is a miracle!

**Saix: **Uhh, yes, of course, Sir…can we change that message now?

**Xemnas: **I think not, but that reminds me. Where were we?

**Saix: **…

AD: Hahahah! I hoped you guys liked it! It turned out a lot like that one thing I saw. Aww, think, mind, think! Well, I don't own it anyway. I need some ideas for future ideas. So if you guys could help thanks!

Please review!

*AD*


	2. Hobbies! Part 1

AD: OMG, thanks for the reviews so far, guys! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! This chapter is about the members' hobbies. Mwahahaha! ENJOY!

Don't forget to hide your pie from Mansex!

Disclaimer: See all of the info in chapter 1! Same thing here!

**ORGY 13 RANDOMNESS!**

Chapter 2

Hobbies?!

**Xemnas:**

_Hmmm, I wonder if Xaldin has made any pies recently. I am absolutely _craving _pies right now, _Xemnas thought as he made his way down tho the kitchen. He looked at his watch. Midnight, perfect time to eat some pie.

He sat down at the table where there was a beautiful looking pie sitting in the middle. Licking his lips hungrily, Xemnas cut himself a piece and put it on one of the plates stacked next to it. Xaldin wouldn't mind if he ate a small piece right now.

Sticking a bite-sized piece with his fork and chewing it thoughtfully, Xemnas read the small notecard next to the pie. Xaldin usually put the kind of pie it was next to it. It read: 'To Be Announced'

Xemnas's eyes grew wide. This was _the best _pie he had ever eaten! He had to call a meeting _now_! To discuss 1. His love of pie, 2. Kingdom Hearts (As always) 3. To name this pie!

Soon the kitchen was filled with grumpy Nobodies growling at their Superior.

"I have called all of you here because of an emergency. Prepare yourselves. This is of extreme importance. We all must make a decision that could affect all of our non-existent lives. This _could _be the most important decision we ever make as an organization."

"Just spill it already, dude," Xigbar shouted.

"I have called you all here because of Kingdom Hearts and Pie."

"Pie?!" Demyx called clearly excited over the matter.

"This pie, right here, _must _be named!"

"You mean you called us here in the middle of the night so that we can name a _pie_?" Larxene asked her voice dangerously low.

"Indeed," Xemnas replied nodding.

"Cranbery-Apple-Pumpkin-Lemon-Lime-Gooseberry-Multi-colored-Sugar-Honey-pie with Shiny Sugar Sprinkles!" Demyx cried.

Everyone stared at him.

"Is that even a pie?" Luxord ask looking closely at the pie.

"I've dreamt of it so many times!" Xemnas squealed.

"You guys aren't focusing on the pie of all pies! The ultimate pie! The pie to end all pies!" Xigbar exclaimed coming to the front of the room.

"What is this pie of which you speak?" Xemnas asked clearly interested.

"PIZZA PIE!"

"Uhh, and this is why we don't have meetings about pie, Sir," Saix said sighing.

"Yes, you might be onto something. Until this magical pie known as Pizza Pie is located, nobody rests!"

Everyone groaned.

**Xigbar:**

"Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever aaa…Spiderman…ohh, what ever a spider can do, that's right. Yaaa," Xigbar sang as he walked on his ceiling shooting at the many targets around his room with his guns.

"Please tell me he's not playing again," Larxene's groan echoed from the vents.

"I will get you, Green Goblin," Xigbar called.

"Oh shut the hell up," came the reply.

"With my super Spidey skills and my guns! Wait…Spidey didn't have guns…well that must mean I'm cooler than Spiderman, Duuude!"

Axel and Roxas stood in the door watching all of this.

"Why are we watching this again?" Roxas asked looking up at Axel.

"Well, when extremely irritated, Saix has an amazingly large reach."

"Sooo?"

"Spiderman does…spider things! But I'm cooler than because I have guns!" Xigbar chuckled.

"Will you kindly _be quiet_, number two!?" Saix's voice roared through the vents. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Awww, am I bothering the little puppy?"

There was a loud growl and suddenly Saix was in the doorway pushing Axel and Roxas out of the way.

"So, my dear Roxy, it's a great way to entertain ourselves when bored," Axel said finally answering Roxas's question.

"I see."

"You are _all _the way down there and I'm _all _the way up here on the ceiling," Xigbar taunted Saix. "Poor Xemnas's little dog, poor Xemnas's little bi"-

**(The following scene is far too graphic to be written)**

**(Let's just say that there was a lot of ouches and snarls)**

"Ok…ok! I'll stop! I'll stop!"

"Fascinating," Roxas said amazed.

Axel smiled and nodded.

**Xaldin:**

Xaldin stood in the kitchen impatiently tapping his finger on the counter. He wore a large chef's hat, purple mitts with pink hearts, and a pink apron that said 'Kiss the Chef'. When the timer next to his hand dinged he leapt to the stove and took out the cookies and pies he was making. Every. Single. Day. Xemnas ordered him to make at least ten pies or so. Not to mention how many cookies the other members ordered. Since he was the only member in the castle that actually knew how to cook, he was stuck with the job…

He laid the popular food onto the counter to cool.

"Cookies!" someone cried.

Xaldin flinched as he heard a pair of footsteps running towards the kitchen. If he didn't get this everyday…There appeared Demyx, slipping and sliding over the newly washed floor and making his way (somewhat) over to the cookies.

He reached his hand out to grab a cookie but quickly released it once he realized how hot they were.

"Maybe this one will be cooler!"

Xaldin watched this for about ten cookies until he hit Demyx outstretched hand with the wooden spoon he held as Demyx reached out for another cookie.

"They're _all _hot. Go away. I'll lay them in a bowl when they are cool enough to be eaten."

"Ok, bye Xaldy!"

Xaldin sighed. _Will that boy ever learn? He did this _every _day…At least!_

_Well, better deliver these pies to the Superior._

**Vexen:**

"You will never guess what I discovered today, Zexion," Vexen said happily coming into the lab.

"I probably won't, so tell me anyway," Zexion sad sighing as he closed the book he had been reading before being rudely interrupted.

"A dinosaur fossil!" Vexen exclaimed.

"And what exactly are we going to do with it?"

"We are going bring it back…to life!" Vexen cried followed by a mad cackle of laughter.

"…riight…and I stick around here…why again?"

"To help me of course."

"Yeah, I'm going to start questioning my sanity soon…" Zexion sighed beginning to open his book until Vexen slammed it shut.

"I require your assistance."

Zexion sighed again and followed Vexen. "Be glad you're my Superior."

"Right, right," Vexen said carelessly over his shoulder.

Zexion sighed. "You know they say that when you sigh it evaporates your happiness."

Vexen laughed evilly. "That makes sense. It explains why you don't have any."

**Lexaeus:**

Things-To-Do

Wake up

Eat

Weights

Stare at wall

Eat

Talk to 6 **(Ironically!)**

Stare

Eat

Stare

8:30 – Sleep

**(Hehehe didn't figure he did much!)**

**Zexion:**

**(When he's not with Vexen)**

**(Just guess where he is)**

Zexion had just gotten away from Vexen. He now sat in at the table in the library reading one of his many books he kept on a special shelf. He was half way through the book when he heard stifled giggles coming from the entrance of the dark library.

Zexion sniffed the air and scowled. Axel and Roxas. If they didn't leave _immediately _there would be a problem. Oh ho, there would definitely be a problem. His fingers began to tap the table annoyingly as the giggling and the smell came closer, but he kept his head down and attempted to read again.

Suddenly, he smelled smoke. Zexion whirled around and saw Axel setting his shelf on fire.

Slamming his book shut Zexion walked over.

"Put it out," he ordered.

Axel's eyes opened wide and the fire went out immediately when he saw the expression on Zexion's face.

"Now, get…the…_hell out_," Zexion hissed.

Tripping over each other and scrambling for the exit, Roxas and Axel ran out of the library.

Zexion sighed with relief as he sat down at the table and continued to read his book.

Lexaeus then walked in.

"This…cursed smell of mine…has led me to many…many…many…unfortunate things that I…that I'm unable…to forget and I am mentally scarred for years…upon end…help me."

**(Mwahahaha, you guys got to see Zexion have a mental break down!)**

**Saix:**

Saix sat on the white couch in the organization's living room. Across from him sitting crosslegged was Demyx playing his sitar. Saix winced every time one of those dreaded strings were strummed. It made such an irritable high pitched noise. Though, for some unknown reason, Demyx seemed to be enjoying it. Damn him. Damn him to hell.

"If you do not cease that _screeching _noise, instantly; I will be forced to stab your non-existent body with that…instrument until I am _pleased _with the sound."

Demyx's eyes widened and his sitar disappeared quickly. They were silent.

"So Saix," Demyx started.

Saix glared at him deathly.

Demyx flinched, but continued with what he was about to say. "What did Axel ever do to keep you so pissed off at him?"

"Axel? Oh hell, by just breathing my _air_."

**Saix (part 2):**

(Saix is sitting in his room, listening to a recording.)

_You are very special._

"I am very special."

_You have value as a person._

"I have value as a person."

_You can control your anger._

"I can control my anger."

"Hi Saix!" Demyx exclaimed bursting into the room. "Whatcha doing?"

"Augh, I can control my anger."

"Aww, that's nice. What are you listening to?"

_You do not have _rage issues.

"I do not have rage issues. Hey don't you have someone else to bother?!"

"No really," Demyx said kicking Saix's bed with his foot. "I'm playing hide and seek and shoot and run away with Xigbar!"

"Then _why _are you _here_?!"

"I'm _hiding_!"

_You are in full control of your actions and your anger._

"I. Am in. _Full_. Control. Of my _actions. And my anger_!"

"Heey, that's good to know! Does that mean you won't be such a meanyface any more? Cause that would be soo great! You'd be like a giant blue puppy!"

_There will never be anything powerful enough to ignite your rage._

"_**RAWR!"**_

**(Again, this scene is censored for graphic violence. Any tape recorders out there might want to close their eyes.)**

"Umm, why did you..?"

"_Get…out…_"

"But I'm _hiding_!"

"_Out…NOW!_"

"Ohhh…ok…"Demyx complained portaling out.

**(A few minutes later)**

"Found ya, squirt. Come out with your hands up!" Xigbar shouted coming out of a portal with one of his purple guns in his hand.

"He isn't _here_!" Saix roared.

"Aww, man, this sucks!"

"Yes it does," Saix said with a little bit more control.

"Hey! What happened here?" Xigbar asked seeing the shattered tape recorder in Saix's hands.

"I was attempting that… 'Self Help' tape the Superior suggested."

"Ohho, same thing happened to me!"

"You mean you destroyed a tape player as you imagined it was the Melodious Nocturne's head?"

"What? No! I thought you were talking about spontaneous combustion. I swear, that's how it happened. I wasn't experimenting with Vexen's blowie up stuff and trying to make fire shots at all."

"I would suggest that you get out of my room before something else _SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUSTS!_"

"Whoa, hold on there, big fella. Uhh, out of curiosity, though…"

"_What!?_"

"Why would Xemnas want you to do that self help stuff anyway? Isn't anger, uhh, like…your thang?"

"Well, uhh, apparently I kick in my sleep."

"What does that have to do with..? OHH! Duuhude! D-DUUDE! I mean, dude…"

"_OUT!"_

Xigbar backed out of Saix's room quickly fearing that his life was probably in danger if stayed any longer.

"Well, at least I still have you…Blankie…"

**Axel:**

Axel walked over to where Luxord was explaining the rules of Poker, again, to Marluxia.

Axel sat down in between them. Seeing that he had drawn the two members' attention he grinned and said "Got it memorized?" whenever Luxord announced a rule.

"Actually, the proper grammar would be…"

"Look, it's my catchphrase…Ahem, got it memorized?"

"Just go and leave us to our Poker Game," Luxord said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, sure, I'll leave you two to your little game."

Axel stalked off. Then smiled evilly. This boredom could be used to his advantage. He opened a portal and stepped through. He reappeared right in front of Roxas.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here, Roxas!"

"Yeah, Axel, now leave," Roxas said annoyingly.

"But I don't wanna!" Axel whined.

"Roxas stood up and disappeared into a portal.

"Just because I don't want to leave, doesn't mean you have to," Axel grumbled. With a mischievous grin he opened yet another portal and stepped through to stock a certain blonde.

Larxene stopped the red head outside of her room. "Axel," she said. "I think you have a problem."

"And what problem would that be?" Axel asked.

"A stocking problem."

"A stock-? Hey! I don't have a problem with stocking!"

"Then what are you doing now?" Demyx challenged magically appearing out of nowhere.

"Do you even know what we're talking about?" Larxene asked.

"Nope!" Demyx replied cheerfully, shaking his head.

"Go away Demyx," Axel said.

"Ok!"

Luxord came up. "A gambling problem is not a problem. This…is."

"Wait…then why's it called a gambling problem?" Larxene asked. "Explain that to me."

"Uhhh…"

"Well then, I gotta go, stuff to do, a certain blonde to see. Bye! Axel said quickly backing away.

"Eww, that's gross!" Demyx exclaimed.

"What?! You're still here?!" Axel shouted running away from the strange group.

"Damn it, brit!" Larxene shouted slapping Luxord on the arm. "You let him get away!"

**Demyx:**

Roxas sighed as he made his way down to the living room. "I wonder if I'll ever get used to all of the crazy things that happen around here. Doesn't seem like anyone here even has a brain…uh, is that _Demyx_? In a _pillow fort_..?"

"Hahaha," laughed Demyx. "I am safe! I am protected. I am without _fear_! I am…"

"What are you doing?" Roxas interrupted.

Demyx screamed girlishly. "Oh no! The Eastern Rampart! Must rebuild, must rebuild!"

"Ummm…"

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me defend the fort?"

"Umm, well…I don't really want…to..."

"Come on! You can't stay here unless you help!" Demyx urged. "Build, boy!"

"I don't see why I have to…but, well…ok," Roxas mumbled coming into the fort and sitting on his knees. "_Why _is this..? _Why _are we..? Just…_why_?"

"It's always safer in the fort," Demyx replied seriously.

"Sure it is…I'm just gonna go"-

"NO! You can't go outside the fort!"

"I don't really want to ask, but…why not?"

"Outside…there are no pillows to protect you!"

"Riiight. Well, I have Keyblades I think I'll be ok."

"No Roxas! You don't understand! It only fears pillows!"

"Pillows? Wait…_it_?"

"Yes! Don't risk it! Axel will never forgive me!"

"Oook, ummm, well, uhh, there's nothing to eat here, right?"

"That's where you are wrong, my young friend."

"What the"-

"We have…PIE! Each one's a different flavor! Aren't they beautiful!? They taste good, too!"

"Pie?"

"Xaldin made them. Though the ones Vexen gave me taste the best, but they make my tummy hurt."

"Heheh, I bet it made it hard to build this fort."

"Yeah…it did."

"Ummm, why don't you stop eating them?"

"Cause they taste good of course!"

"Uhh, sure, I bet they do."

"They're the best pies ever."

"I think you'd better stop eating the pies and _leave _the port."

"I can't _leave _the fort!"

"You can, Demyx, you can."

"But _Saix _is out there!"

"Is _that _why you're hiding in the fort?"

Suddenly, Roxas was tackled from behind.

"A-Axel?!" Roxas shouted.

"Yup!"

"Shhh, not so loud! You'll only make _it _angry! No one likes him when he's _angry_!" Demyx whispered urgently.

"Sheesh, fine…"

"Pillow fight!" Axel suddenly cried hitting Roxas over the head with a pillow.

"Axel..? Are you…only wearing…you're…uhh…_boxers_?!" Roxas cried out back away from the pyro.

"Ok, uhh fight, fight, fight!" Demyx cheered. "Or…whatever. I'm gonna build the fort to protect us! Don't you worry!" Demyx realized that the two weren't paying much attention to him so he added, "You know what? I'm making a run for it! Hey Saix! I'm in the fort! Come and get mee!" before portaling away.

Saix ran into the room and found a nearly naked Axel and Roxas having a pillow fight.

"Ahh! My eyes!" he cried before running out of the room.

AD: On that note, I think we'll end that at that! I'll continue in the next chapter. Besides, I need some ideas for Larxene and Marluxia. I've got nothing. Well, hoped you guys liked it as much as the first chapter! See ya

Keep reviewing!

Bye!


	3. Hobbies! Part 2

AD: Hey, thanks everyone! Here's the second part of 'Hobbies?!' I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: See all from chapter 1.

**ORGY 13 RANDOMNESS!**

Chapter 2

Hobbies?!

(Part 2)

**Luxord:**

Luxord's eye twitched as he shuffled his deck of cards. He couldn't believe he had invited Saix and Xemnas, and Xigbar_ and Demyx_ to play poker. The worst part? _He had been drunk!_

"Saix, do you have any sixes?" Xemnas asked suddenly.

"The cards haven't been dealt yet," Saix said irritably. (When was he ever _not _irritated by _something_?) "And we're _not _playing Go Fish."

"Wait," Demyx said. "We're playing Go Fish!? I love that game!"

"Oh you would, wouldn't you…" Luxord said sarcastically.

"Heey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means…"

"Hey dudes, I brought pizza!" Xigbar called!

"Yummy! Pizza!" Xemnas exclaimed.

"That's right, Superior dude! Three kinds of cheese _and _pepperoni!"

Luxord opened it and passed out plates with a piece on it. Saix glared at the offered pizza when it came to him.

"I dislike pepperoni," he said dangerously quiet.

"No one _'dislikes' _pepperoni, dude!"

"Considering the fact we're _all _no one"-

"Just eat the pizza, dude!" Xigbar said forcing the plate into Saix's hands.

"I also dislike _cheese_."

"It's impossible to dislike _cheese_! If you dislike cheese you're just a nut!"

"Perhaps I should do you the favor of proving your point."

"Now, _boys_," Luxord interrupted.

"Silence!" Xemnas cried out also interrupting Luxord. "If you do not _like _the toppings, then you will default you food to me. Unless it is eggplant, then that is _mine_ and you will get the scraps if you are lucky. Now then, Demyx"

"Y-yes Superior?" Demyx asked a little nervous because of Xemnas's strange speech.

"Do you have any sixes?"

Luxord sighed. "Shall we get started then?"

"Wait," Xemnas interrupted again. "Demyx, did you invite darling Vexy?"

"Uhh, he was cackling over his collection of glowing test tubes, I didn't want to invite him anywhere."

"That is just a terrible _shame_!" Luxord exclaimed, his words dripping of sarcasm. "And what about Lar-

"Shhh!" Demyx shushed. "If you speak her name she'll appear!"

"That's ridiculous," Saix growled.

"It's true!" Demyx cried.

"Heheh, then let's see, shall we?" Luxord asked chuckling. "Larxene," he whispered.

Demyx groaned and dived under the table.

"There, see? Nothing happ-

"Hey! Why wasn't I invited?" Larxene asked portaling into the room.

"Uh oh," Luxord whispered.

"I thought it was because you didn't want to participate in our 'Manly' stuff," Xigbar said.

"Ugh, the least you could've done was invite me!" She began to glare at all of them.

Suddenly, Demyx burst out into tears from underneath the table. He jumped up (while hitting his head which only made him cry harder) and ran out of the room and down the hallway.

"Unnecessary cruelty," Luxord said.

"Ohh, why thank you!" After another moment of glaring she said, "Deal me in!"

"No, no, no, no, _no_!" Luxord said shaking his head. "That's not going to happen."

"And why not?"

"One, you're a very poor loser. Two, We don't want to have our entrails dragged out of us tonight, thank you very much," Xemnas said. Everyone stared at him in shook. He never spoke to _Larxene _of all people like _that_!

"Firstly, I am a _perfectly _fine _loser_. It's not _my _fault that no one knows when to duck. And secondly-

"Can we _please _start the game now?!" Luxord asked angrily.

"Of Go Fish?!" Demyx asked popping up out of nowhere.

"Does anyone have any sixes?" Xemnas asked. Saix hit his forehead several times.

"Poker, we're playing _Poker_."

"Poke her?" Xigbar asked excitedly. He ran over and began poking Larxene. She snarled at him and sent an electric shock throughout his body.

"_POKER!_"

There was a giant explosion in the middle of the table. Suddenly, Vexen ran into the room.

"Ummm, I'm going to need a new lab. Uhh, immediately if…possible."

"And why is that?" Xemnas asked.

"I uhh…I had a _little _incident. Well…it wasn't _my _fault as it was those pesky little _test _subjects. Y-you know how it is."

"No, how is it exactly?" Saix growled.

Vexen cleared his throat. "Due to an unforeseen singularity in my field lab data, I was unable to accurately predict the number of Heartless. My scanner did not take into account the variable base physiological forces that caused a sudden flight response in space with a much more powerful source of darkness. This flight disturbed the space/time continuum in my lab and it just _happened _to be near my cupboard of acids and…well…use your imagination."

"I see a unicorn!" Demyx cried.

Ignoring him, Vexen continued. "I…will also need some new equipment and new test subjects. Uhh, as soon as possible."

Luxord sighed. "Ugh, I give up!" he cried exasperated and portaled out of the room.

"Yay!" Demyx cried running into the portal after Luxord giggling. "Is it recess?!" You could hear Luxord groaning from the other side.

"Yeah, sure, it is recess," Larxene said creating her own portal and leaving.

Xemnas's eyes grew wide. "Doesn't _anyone _have any sixes?"

**Marluxia:**

Marluxia sighed happily as he settled down in his garden and began to pull out weeds. He was extremely content with talking with his flowers and making sure that each and every one of them had enough water.

"Why hello there, Miss Daffodil, how are you today?"

The Daffodil only floated in the wind.

Marluxia put his hand to his ear as if listening to the flower. "That's terrific!"

Suddenly, there was a high pitch shriek from the other side of the garden. Sighing, Marluxia stood up and went over to where the cry had sounded from. There sat Demyx.

"Demyx?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Xemnas thought that you could use some help with watering your flowers so he sent me, but when I walked down here something _bit _me."

Marluxia crouched down and parted the grass where Demyx's foot disappeared into. There was one of his Venus Fly-Traps. It was purple with blue poka-dots. His eyebrows narrowed and he looked back Demyx.

"What did you do to her? She's _extremely _upset over something."

"_She?! _Maybe because she has my _foot _in her mouth! And it's kinda creepy how you're talking to plants like that, Marly."

Marluxia shrugged. "What did you do to her though?"

"I only saw her head, so I thought it was a monster coming to eat your flowers so I grabbed a stick and poked it!" Demyx cried innocently.

Marluxia sighed and patted the Fly-Trap's head. She slowly released Demyx foot. As soon as he was released, Demyx scrambled away from the plant as fast as he could.

"Now, water my flowers. I'll be right back," Marluxia said walking away.

*A Few Minutes Later*

Marluxia gasped when he came back and saw his precious garden. "Demyx, you idiot, you flooded my garden!" he cried out furiously.

"I only wanted to practice making my water clones more realistic."

"Get out of here, _NOW!_"

**Larxene:**

Larxene frowned as she sat down across from Demyx. She really needed to make a quick buck so that she could pay Marly back and Demyx was the easiest to play, but then was the one question…_why _was _Xigbar _here again? Hadn't he followed Demyx? Riiight…

Xigbar tossed in five bucks and Demyx tossed in ten. Larxene hesitated.

"All I have is this packet of Skittles. So, I'll just use them," she said throwing them into the center. Luckily, the other two simply shrugged and began to play.

In the end, Larxene ended up with all of the money and the Skittles remained in the center. Demyx was whining that he wanted the Skittles. Satisfied with her winnings, Larxene grabbed her cash, keeping ten for herself and planning to give Marluxia the five.

"But Xigbar, I saw them first! I want the Skittles!"

"Too bad, kiddo, _I _outrank so that means I get the Skittles!"

"I will kill you for those Skittles," Demyx whispered deathly.

Xigbar's one eye widened and he backed away. "Ok, ok, you can have the…Skittles?"

Demyx grabbed the bag of Skittles and started to prance around the room singing that he had won.

Xigbar backed out of the room. A smile lit up his features. Time to go practice shooting his guns! That…_or_…play Spiderman! He skipped gleefully down the hall giggling quietly.

**Roxas:**

Roxas lay on his bed with his feet dangling off the side. After the day's events, he was beginning to favor missions over their leisure time. It could get…scary at times. He shrugged and grabbed his DS he kept hidden underneath his pillow. He rocked back and forth as he battled the evil ninjas making sound affects for his character whenever he or his opponent was hit.

Roxas had forgotten that he had left the door wide open. So as he played his game, Roxas received many stares from the passing Nobodies.

AD: Sorry, I know I got some ideas from you guys and I'm sorry if I didn't use them, but I had some other ideas that just popped up, I'm surprised that they didn't take up more room. Oh well… Hope everyone had a Happy 4th of July, I don't know what the date is where ever you are, but it was two days ago so just wanted to wish Happy Times to everyone! I'm also sorry if I sounded a little sidetracked while writing Larxene and Roxas. I'm really into this story I'm writing outside of FF. Hope you guys liked it. Wow, this must be the longest A/N I've ever wrote. I'm bored and my wrist hurts from writing all day…hahahaha, well see ya next chapter or the next chapter of another story. Wow, I seriously have no idea what I'm saying…Good Night!

**Review Please!!!**


	4. Messages

**Well, I got a new netbook (I call it a small laptop) for Christmas and I am quite bored. So, instead of typing my main stories at the moment on here (I want to keep them on the main computer) I decided to type my Orgy 13 randomness story, just for the heck of it. What's funny is: as I type this I have absolutely no ides for it….XD **

**Note: All members will not be used, but there will be a new appearance! Guess who!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Orgy 13 Randomness**

Chapter 4

Messages

All the Organization 13 members were sitting around their new Christmas presents that Xemnas had gotten them in their rooms: laptops. Superior said it was so they could contact each other easier. Of course, they had phones, but they were easily lost. If you wanted reassurance, just look at Axel, I'm pretty sure he's on his fifth…Anyway, let's check up on the members' conversations.

SuperiorXofXDarkness has successfully signed on.

DivineXMoon has successfully signed on.

DivineXMoon: What a coincidence to see you on here, Superior.

SuperiorXofXDarkness: Yes, indeed. So, Saix, do you like your Christmas present so far? I picked it out myself.

DivineXMoon: Yes, sir, thank you again.

SuperiorXofXDarkness: Certainly.

NoXGravity has successfully signed on.

NoXGravity: What's up, dudes? What are you talking about?

SuperiorXofXDarkness: I'm sure you already know the ceiling is up.

NoXGravity: Not quite, Superior dude. It is the ceiling I am standing on. The floor is what's up, actually.

DivineXMoon: *Growling* Why are you here, Xigbar?

SuperiorXofXDarkness: Ah, Saix, it seems you have already mastered the star thingy. I am still trying to figure out how to reach it. It's cool to show what you are doing that you can't type. 88888 Nope…still can't get it…

DivineXMoon: To get the symbols above the numbers or the other symbols, you hold in shift…

SuperiorXofXDarkness: Aha! I figured it out!!! !#$%^&*() This laptop is one amazing doodad. Umm, I'm going to make a face! ^U^ It has a nose! This one looks like you Saix! ^X^ wait…too happy. #X# there we go! It looks a little bit like you, Saix. A bored expression if you look hard enough.

DivineXMoon: Uhh, whatever you say, sir…

NoXGravity: I think it looks just like the real thing, dude.

SuperiorXofXDarkness: Thank you, Xigbar.

DivineXMoon: Explain to me why you are here again, number two.

NoXGravity: I'm just checking out my new Christmas present like the two of you are doing. I'm surprised more people aren't on here. Just the three of us…We should totally get a game of Spin the Bottle going.

DivineXMoon: We're typing. On a. _Computer_!

Sexy8Flame has successfully signed on.

Sexy8Flame: Out of the way, Sexy Axy's bringing sexy back!

NoXGravity: Dude, I thought that was Zexion thing, ya know? Sexy Zexy's bringing sexy back? Haven't you heard of it?

Sexy8Flame: Yeah, well, I talked to him about that. I was about to pay him, but he _really _didn't want the title, so he let me use it!

DivineXMoon: Really, Axel? I find it highly inappropriate. What do you think, Superior?

SuperiorXofXDarkness: Well, I think

Sexy8Flame: Oh, Superior, I especially like your nickname thing. How about, instead of: Xemnas, the Superior, you try: Xemnas, the Superior of Darkness.

DivineXMoon: Suck up.

SuperiorXofXDarkness: That sounds wonderful! Oh? I will be back.

SuperiorXofXDarkness has signed off.

NoXGravity has signed off.

Sexy8Flame: What? Why did Xigbar leave?

…

Sexy8Flame: Uh, Saix..?...Buddy? You there?

DivineXMoon: I'm afraid so.

Sexy8Flame: Oh man! You're alive! I would give you a hug if I could, but…I thought the world was ending and we were all disappearing into Darkness!

DivineXMoon: If you would have _touched _me, I would've _killed_ you, you know?

Sexy8Flame: Yeah, yeah, I know.

DivineXMoon: Now, why am I still here again..? Superior! Where did you go?!

DivineXMoon has signed off.

Sexy8Flame: Great…now I'm alone…

has signed on.

: Hi Axel! Now you're not alone! Xemnas sent me to keep you company.

Sexy8Flame: Demyx, why…why is your name so long?!

: well…I picked one that matches my personality of course! That's what Xemnas said to base the name off of.

Sexy8Flame: But you did run away. At Olympia, remember?

: Yeah, but it won't happen again.

Sexy8Flame: Why don't you go make your name shorter? _Now_, perhaps?

has signed off.

Sexy8Flame: I'm waiting…and waiting…aloneness…WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?!

WaterXBoy has successfully signed on.

WaterXBoy: Wow, talk about a mental breakdown. You ok, Axel?

Sexy8Flame: *sniff* I think so…

WaterXBoy: That's good!

SuperiorXofXDarkness has successful signed on.

SuperiorXofXDarkness: Ok everyone

KeybladeXWonder has successfully signed on.

KeybladeXWonder: Hey Axel, Demyx!

SuperiorXofXDarkness: Ahem, anyway, everyone

NoXGravity has successfully signed on.

NoXGravity: Yo, dudes! What's been going on since I left?

SuperiorXofXDarkness: As I was saying…

KeybladeXWonder: Aren't these laptops sweet?

Sexy8Flame: You bet.

KeybladeXGirl has successfully signed on.

KeybladeXGirl: Hey everyone. What's going on?

KeybladeXWonder: Xion! Hey!

Sexy8Flame: Xion! Haven't seen you since yesterday, girl!

SuperiorXofXDarkness: Excuse me

DivineXMoon has successfully signed on.

DivineXMoon: Oh, my apologies, sir. I didn't mean to interrupt you.

TornadoXWhirlwind has successfully signed on.

TornadoXWhirlwind: Hmm, Xigbar was right, this thing is pretty cool.

SuperiorXofXDarkness: That is all right, Saix. I am simply trying to inform everyone of the mission scheduled in five minutes.

IcyXChill has successfully signed on.

TheXDarkXIllusionist has successfully signed on.

SilentXHulk has successfully signed on.

TheXDarkXIllusionist: It seems Vexen was right. This is quite a waste of time.

IcyXChill: Of course I'm right. You were with me when I ran the charts. I _told _you it would be boring.

SilentXHulk: Hmph

TheXDarkXIllusionist: You're right, Lexaeus, reading would be much worth my valuable time.

SilentXHulk: Mmm

AceXofXSpades has successfully signed on.

AceXofXSpades: Don't think I'm on to _chat_, Xemnas. I only wanted to know if anyone was interested in a game of poker. If you were able to play poker on here I might be a little happier with my present. Just because you give me a laptop and a deck of _Barney_ cards because you think it's _cool_ for a Christmas present, does not mean I'll bake pies for you while Xaldin is on his long vacation. I despise you all.

AceXofXSpades has signed off.

SuperiorXofXDarkness: NOOOO!

GracefulXRose has successfully signed on.

LightningXNymph has successfully signed on.

GracefulXRose: I WILL TAKE OVER THE ORGANIZATION AND EVENTUALLY…THE _WORLD!! _MWAHAHAHA!

LightningXNymph: AAHAHAHA!

GracefulXRose: Oh, was that sent to everyone?

LightningXNymph: Umm…whoops?

DivineXMoon: Uh, Superior?

SuperiorXofXDarkness: Yes, Saix, get up the portfolio of Castle Oblivion. I think we will need to use it after all. Anyway, attention everyone, your attention please!

Sexy8Flame: Is he seriously trying to get our attention?

KeybladeXWonder: That is one of the reasons he got us these laptops, so he could inform us when meetings and missions are.

DivineXMoon: Our Superior is trying to speak.

KeybladeXGirl: It would be so much nicer if he would let us be…

Sexy8Flame: Hey guys, watch this: SUPERIOR YOU _FAIL_! YOU CAN'T EVEN USE YOUR GIFT FOR ITS ACTUAL PURPOSE. HA HA!

GracefulXRose: You know? Axel does have a point.

LightningXNymph: For once…

DivineXMoon: _**SILENCE!!**_

Sexy8Flame: Wow, so the puppy butt-kisser doesn't only whine, he can growl, too!

DivineXMoon: _**AXEL! YOU WILL DIE!**_

Sexy8Flame: Oh no, I am soo scared…HAH, not really! Come and get me, Saix, _if you __**dare**_!

DivineXMoon has signed off.

Sexy8Flame: uh, guys? Where did Saix go?

KeybladeXWonder: Axel! Lock your door!

KeybladeXGirl: Yeah, hurry!

Sexy8Flame: Yeah, ok, I'm going, I'm zaesxdrfchbjkmklo;, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOP

Sexy8Flame has signed off.

KeybladeXWonder: Axel!

KeybladeXGirl: No, Axel, what happened?

SuperiorXofXDarkness: Ok, ahem, as I was saying, we are having a meeting now.

SuperiorXofXDarkness has signed off.

NoXGravity: Ahh, darn. See ya guys soon!

NoXGravity has signed off.

TornadoXWhirlwind has signed off.

IcyXChill: If you see Axel any time soon, tell him I'll be in my lab if he need any antibiotics etc. but only after the meeting. Farewell.

IcyXChill has signed off.

TheXDarkXIllusionist has signed off.

SilentXHulk has signed off.

GracefulXRose: Meetings, meetings, and more meetings. Come on, Larxene, let's go.

LightningXNymph: Ok.

GracefulXRose has signed off.

LightningXNymph has signed off.

KeybladeXWonder: Well, I think we should go look for Axel. What do you think, Xion? Should we go before or after the mission?

KeybladeXGirl: Let's go after, we'll get in trouble if we're not there on time.

KeybladeXWonder: Ok, see you in a bit.

KeybladeXGirl: Same to you.

KeybladeXWonder has signed off.

KeybladeXGirl has signed off.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sexy8Flame has successfully signed on.

Sexy8Flame: Ok, I think I'm alive.

…

…

…

Sexy8Flame: Hey, where did everyone go?

…

…

…

Sexy8Flame: Roxas? Xion? You guys there?

…

…

…

…

…

DivineXMoon has successfully signed on.

DivineXMoon: Good, everyone's at the meeting.

Sexy8Flame: Uh, h-hey, Saix. How ya doing?

…

…

DivineXMoon: Axel!? You're still alive? I thought I left you dying.

Sexy8Flame: No, not quite.

…

…

…

…

Sexy8Flame: Soo…

DivineXMoon has signed off.

Sexy8Flame: Great…and I'm alone again. Better head off to that meeting. Wait, Saix, what are you doing in my room. NO! Please don't attack me again! NOOO!

Sexy8Flame has signed off.

**AD: And there it is! Hoped you liked it! I'm surprised; I actually got all of the members in! Haha! **

**All right, down to something serious. I'm thinking of a new story idea, but I'm half in and half out. I'm not sure if I want to work on it. First, I would like to know if anybody's interested in it. If you are, I would be ever so grateful for your help. So far, I need a main character, just the appearance. I know she's young, around ten, and her name is April. If you guys could give me some ideas I'd be very happy. And if you would like to help further I need some places she can visit (Worlds). I think it'll be a huge crossover. So it doesn't have to be Kingdom Hearts. It could be…Final Fantasy, for example. All I need is a specific place, a few heroes, and a main villain. **

**If you're interested in helping, PM me. I'll put names up of who helped me, etc.**

**Thanks for listening to my ramble.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
